


Forbidden Touch

by Cheeky_Kitsune



Category: Naruto
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Light Bondage, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_Kitsune/pseuds/Cheeky_Kitsune
Summary: Kankuro, having been gone on a mission, has just gotten back and all he wants to do is find you and have some fun. His sister, however, has put a wrench in his plans and now he has to wait to get his hands on you.When he's finally alone with you, things get heated quickly but your release isn't as quick...





	Forbidden Touch

  You let out a gasp of surprise when you felt hands on your hips, a body pressing up against you from behind while your hands shot out to the bench in front of you, gripping onto it firmly.

 

  “Cute as that was, better not do it again if you don’t wanna get caught”

 

  Before you could turn your head to look at Kankuro, you found yourself being pushed into the bench further, one of the hands on your hips moving up towards your face, stopping only when your mouth was covered. Guaranteeing your silence.

  “Fuck, you look so fuckable when you’re caught off guard like that” Kankuro groaned, smirking at the muffled whimper that slipped from your lips as he ground himself up against you from behind. The way your body felt, helpless and pressed up against him, there was no way for him to deny how hard it made him.

  Initially, when Kankuro had come home from an all too time-consuming mission, all he wanted to do was stop by your house and have a little fun but his plans were ruined once Temari had found him in the village. Apparently, she had already organised some sort of dinner with you while Kankuro was away but now that he was home, he had been forced to tag along.

  It wouldn’t be so bad if the two of you didn’t have to hide your activities from her, however, you being one of her closest friends meant that you were off-limits to Kankuro. Not that he was ever one to listen to the rules his elder sister gave him. It just made things difficult when all he wanted to do was come home from a mission and fuck you senseless.

  “Soon as they’re gone, I’m going to come back here and make you scream out my name baby. You’ve already got me aching for you” Kankuro groaned out, pressing his lips up against your ear as he continued to roll his hips upwards, allowing you to feel the painful problem that Kankuro was sporting.

 

  “(Name)! Why are you taking so long? Do you need a hand?”

 

  Kankuro cursed lowly at his sister’s timing, pulling away from your body reluctantly before slapping his hand against your arse harshly, satisfied with the soft squeal that escaped you.

  “Remember baby, soon as they’re gone. _You’re mine._ ”

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

  You whimpered out Kankuro’s name as his tongue dragged over your clit slowly, moving in slow, torturous circles while his hands held onto your thighs, keeping your legs over his shoulders so that you couldn’t move away.

  “You like that baby? You like it when I eat you out?” Kankuro questioned, looking up at you as your back arched in pleasure, soft mewls of pleasure spilling from your already swelling lips. It had been hours since Temari and Gaara had left the house and all throughout that time, Kankuro had been teasing you. Dragging you close to orgasm, only to deny you at the last second.

  You had lost count just how many times he had denied you your orgasm, all you knew was that your body was trembling and words were getting harder and harder to form. It took all your effort just to think clearly.

  Kankuro moved your legs from his shoulders slowly, trailing kisses up along your body until his lips were at your neck, leaving behind already bruising bitemarks until you whimpered out pleas for him to stop.

 

  “Open.”

 

  Your lips parted at his demand, closing around the digits that were presented to you, sucking eagerly in hopes of gaining his favour, the key to your long-awaited release.

  “That’s it, get them nice and wet for me (Name)…” He smiled as he wriggled his fingers in your mouth, slowly rolling his hips against you, causing his erection to rub against your soaked folds teasingly.

  “Kankuro, please…” You trailed off, your words muffled by the fingers in your mouth, causing Kankuro to stop his ministrations, watching you with a hungry curiosity. You didn’t beg like that very often and for you to do so now meant that you were desperate for his touch, just the way he liked it.

  “You want something from me baby?” He questioned, removing his fingers from your mouth while his lips closed around one of your nipples, tongue flicking against the sensitive bud and making you gasp out in surprise.

  “Y-Yes! More…I need more Kankuro” You whined, tugging against the chakra strings that held your hands hostage above your head, though you knew it was hopeless. The only way you were getting out of those chakra strings were if Kankuro let you.

  “Ah, ah…that’s no way to ask for what you want” He muttered, slowly lifting his head, running his hands over the expanse of your stomach, moving lower and only stopping when his hands were on your thighs once more, securing your legs around his hips, allowing him to press up against you fully.

  “Kankuro, I’ve been asking you for hours!” You bit out, clenching your fists in frustration as you glared down at him, annoyed that you had no way of negotiating his actions. Everything was in his control and as much as you loved that, there were times where it grew exhausting.

  “Have you? Kind of hard to tell when it’s just been pleasure filled whimpers of my name…” He trailed off, smirking confidently while you let out an annoyed groan, your head falling back against the bed in defeat. The mind games this man could play with you always felt unbeatable.

  Kankuro chuckled at your reaction, releasing his control on the chakra strings around your wrists before burying himself inside of you, making you cry out in relief. As much as he loved tormenting you after a long mission, even he was at his limits. You were his release and god he needed you.

  “Come on, you know I can’t keep you waiting forever” He muttered, leaning down and claiming your lips in an almost searing kiss, his hips moving hard as he settled into a comfortable pace. You dragged your nails over his back as your lips moved against his, each thrust dragging more moans from within you, his name muffled by the demanding kiss.

  You pulled your head away from his, a loud moan spilling from your lips as you tried to catch your breath. Kankuro let out a deep chuckle at the sight of you, slamming into you harder just to watch your face twist into bliss, the stinging sensation of your nails in his back spurring him to fill you with every inch of his dick more until you couldn’t take it anymore.

  “Fuck, do you have any idea how hot you look baby? How good it feels to be inside you? You take me so well, such a good fuck” Kankuro groaned out, leaving behind bitemarks over your chest as he continued to slam into you, rubbing up against your spot as you cried out his name in pleasure.

  Your back arched as you began to feel heat build up in your stomach, the release you had been so desperate for just moments ago was tauntingly close now, you could only pray that Kankuro didn’t suddenly get the urge to tease you more and stop his thrusts.

  “You’re getting tighter baby, are you close? You gonna cum for me?” Kankuro demanded, lifting his head so that he could nip at your ear, his groans of pleasure making your cheeks flush in embarrassment while you nodded your head in confirmation quickly, whimpering softly.

  You screamed out in pleasure, his name the only thing on your lips as your orgasm rocked through your body, your walls clenching around Kankuro’s dick, causing his hips to buck hard as he released his seed.

  Kankuro groaned quietly, resting his head against your chest while rolling his hips, helping you ride off the last of your orgasms until the both of you were finished, breathing heavily and utterly exhausted.

  “Feel better?” You breathed, your voice no louder than a whisper as you looked down at Kankuro, smiling tiredly at the proud grin on his face.

 

  “Much.”


End file.
